SharkFin Soup
by KIEROx
Summary: Takuya is stuck with grumpy Agito in the hospital, being treated around like a slave and being cursed at. Exactly where does this all lead to in the end?;; OcxAgito


I planned to visit the Agito in the hospital today with Ikki and his recent AT crew today after the incident.  
_"I'm gonna spin you more than usual!"_  
Problem is, I couldn't even bring myself to him and start a decent chat. It was rather noisy inside the stuffy room. The conversation grew dull as we were kept interrupted every 5 seconds by someone else.  
_"Want a drink? Although it's Blue Juice."  
"HEY YOU! BE QUIET! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"We're sorry! We're sorry!"_

Yes, it is rather lively in this hospital room.  
_"Get well banana; homerun technique number eight - Very thick hair of armpit!"  
"To get a bone fracture on the day of the opening ceremony is evidence that kids lack viligence in spring break!"  
"Hey? Hey you listening?"_

Quite perverted as well.  
_"Hm... Well, we need to take your temperature, well your bottom. *meh hem* Well... I only need to check your under side so..."  
"Hey, hey! Isn't it just like what I said? Isn't he a beautiful boy?"  
"Yes, show us your bottom. 3"_

VERY perverted in fact! Why, if it weren't for Agito, I'd rather be starving on the streets begging for extra pocket change instead of being here right now. The place is more like hell! Agito and I had to practically shout at each other in order to hear each other.

_"NANCHIKU'S PORK SAUSAGEEEE!"  
"He... hey, you're healthier than I thought."  
"Yes, I shouldn't have come here."  
"Hahahaha, sorry, she's..."  
"I spent more than three hours in Marui to choose those pajamas! They look pretty sweet too! But I'm glad your face isn't hurt!"  
"Yuka! You're doing it again!"_

"**FXXXXXXXXXXCK! WHAT'S WITH YOU BASTARDS! SHUT UUUP! AND **_**THAT'S**_** THE PROBLEM!**" shouted Agito, shoving & kicking everyone out of the room; still yelling at the top of his lungs with an annoyed expression. "**GET OUT! AND DO IT FASTER THAN LIGHT! MAKE IT A 'ROAD' !**"

"Would you like me to also leave as well, Agito kun?" I asked politely and looked at him in the eye. He stiffened a bit and stayed like that for a while, but soon relaxed and shook his head quietly.  
"No, stay if you'd like, Tack." Agito said in a murmur, "Can ya make me another fxcking cup of black tea?"  
"Of course Agito." I smiled and began preparing the hot water as he sat back down in his bed.  
"Anyway, like I said before," He continued from our many disturbed conversations when the animals were in the room, "What's with this fxcking giant pile of JUNK? Are they little kids?"  
"Well, Agito kun, we care a lot about you." I turned around to flash him a smile and a peace sign with my two fingers, also catching a glimpse of him dangling a creepy doll in the air with disgust, "Plus, what else would you think we'd give you in this hospital? Medicine? No, no, you've got enough of that."

"Tch!" He snarled, not entirely paying attention to what I said as he listened to the message of the doll.

"Agito kuun... Quick recovery! Quick recovery! Everyone is waiting... And the girls even more... Please date me next time! _what's with you, hey, wanna fight?_ So get well..." said the message from inside the doll. Silently chuckling to myself about his fangirls, I almost forgot to stop the boiling water. As I did, I caught a few words from Agito.

"No way... While Agito is... In this body... In Akito's body, it's impossible..." He muttered.

I froze after pushing the "stop" button on the water boiler, and slowly turned around to face him. Agito seemed to be lost in thought and didn't realize I was staring at him.  
"Agito kun..." I spoke quietly and set the warm tea on the tray to carry it to him as he snapped back into reality, "Are you ok?"  
"Yes I am, woman!" He snapped, but I could see him blinking back a few tears. I frowned, then carefully passed on his cup of black tea.  
"Really Agito," The voice I spoke with was softer than usual, "You could tell me anything. I promise."  
"I told you, I'm f.. fxcking FINE!" He roared back, almost choking on his tea.

I laughed, held my hands up defenselessly and innocence, and said, "Alright! I'll stop asking."  
He huffed, anger decreased, "Good. That's fxcking good."

"Hey Agito kun?" I broke the minute of silence.  
"Yeah, what the hell is it?" He said, this time with a calmer attitude, since he recently finished his tea, "Damn good tea by the way."  
"Thank you." said I, "Why do you call me 'Tack', like Ikki kun?"  
He rolled his eyes as he peered into the empty mug, "It catches on fxcking well. Got a problem? Besides. Calling you Takuya wastes too much oxygen for me, woman."  
I laughed, "Is there a certain meaning to 'Tack'?"  
Agito shrugged in reluctance and shook the empty mug, waiting for any extra drips to fall into his mouth, "Stupid damn crow says it's cuz you're sharp. Also damn shiny under the light too."  
"... Wha?"  
"Beats me. How the hell should I know what the bird brain is thinking about?" He snarled and shot me one of his 'looks'.

Times like this makes me wish I were someone else. If not, then better off _dead_ would be best!

"I guess. Ikki's got a weird mind."  
"Tch. You're practically repeating all the things I'm saying!" He rolled his eyes and tossed the doll aside, randomly grabbing the presents nearby to examine them.  
"So you like your gifts, 'Gito?" I smiled kindly and rested my chin on the bars beside his hospital bed as he shrugged.  
"I could really care less about this shitload of crap." Snorted Agito as he struggled with a Rubix Cube a lover gave to him, "How the hell are you supposed to solve these?"  
"It takes a genius to finish those." I sighed, "There's a cheat to it though."  
"Really?" He snorted.  
"Well I won't technically call it a cheat, more like aaaa... a key to it."  
"Same difference." Retorted the adamant young teenager.  
"I see your ever growing hatred towards Rubix." I muttered when he began stripping the stickers off the black plastic surface of the cube.  
"What? Who **doesn't** get fxcking mad at these boxes?"  
"Well-" Before I could answer, he stuck a red sticker on my mouth.  
"Shut up." his eye twitched, "Just shaddap and help me, will ya?"  
I stiffled an amused 'hhhn' and carefully began tearing the stickers off too while the boy found entertainment in installing the gluey pieces of paper on my face and arms. He snorted gleefully each time after he put on a sticker. Gee, someone has definitely had a good time in Nyappy-Land! And it sure wasn't me.

"Having a good time there, boy?"  
"Fun as hell." He laughed cruelly and stuck another one on my forehead, "But now it'll be even better. We're gonna rip em off your skin and attach it to the actual fxcking cube!"  
My face went pale as horror struck me. Realization came late. It was way past soon when he tore the sticker off my left cheek.  
"OH DEAR GOD!" I yelled and smacked my face where the pain came from. The spot was red, and was even redder when I slapped myself. Unfortunately for me, Agito was roaring with laughter. Oh. Yeah, somebody was having a reallyyyy nice time in Nyappy-Land. The pain singed deep into my skin, and disappeared no later when Agito's laugh died down.

"Here, lemme help you." He smirked and licked the left over pain to calm down the stinging. As soon as his tongue was in contact with me, my face flushed. Not from bitter agonizing torture from the affliction, but from total and utter discomfort with a touch of embarrassment. But at the time, perhaps I was also.. happy? Yeah, you could say that.  
"A-agito!" I studdered after he stopped covering my cheek with his saliva.  
"Feh! You should'a seen the look on your fxcking face!" He laughed and brought his right hand up to his forehead, "Fxcking HILARIOUS!"  
I laughed nervously, "Ah, ha... ha ha ha ha... Yeahh... That was... Pure comedy, 'Gito... Ha ha ha ha... "  
"Are you insulting me, fxcker?" He immediately stopped his moment of chortling and leered at me, making me stumble back in fear.  
"N-no, it's just that... uhh..." I began shifting uncomfortably as his revealing eye twitched with anger and annoyance, still waiting for a response.

"Git yer ass over here,"

Oh great. A demand from the 'king'. What could he possibly want now? Replace the remaining stickers on my face with tape? The horror!

"Y-yes..." I stammered quietly and got up.  
"Sit there." He ordered and pointed at the corner of his bed. He stopped his slouching and began sitting upright.  
"Y-yeah, s-sure."

For a good plenty 3 minutes, he stared at me with a frown on his face. Studying my expression. I did the same, except with a quivering mouth.

On Agito's face- **Dissatisfaction**.  
My face? _Oh~ho~ho!_ - **Discontentment**.

"Come here." He said, barely audible.  
"Mo ichido itte kudasai..." I said, no longer scared. but confused, "Could you repeat that?"  
"GET YER TINY ASS CLOSER TO ME." Bellowed Agito. I stared at him. Clearly, someone has taken a visit to Nyappy-Land and the Whacky Shack in the same day. In a flash, I was crouching right next to his legs.  
"Closer." He mumbled. I scooted an inch.  
"Don't fxck with me, when I say closer, I mean at least a fxcking foot, Tack!" Wanijima scowled like there was no tomorrow. Still hesitating, I crawled toward him. As I did, he turned his head to the clock, avoiding my eyes.

Silence.

"Takuya." He inhaled and turned his head slowly.  
"Y-yeah?" It came out more like a whimper actually. Anyway, his eyes met mine.  
"Takuya... Y-you..."

More silence.

"... You think you could make me soup fxcking soup? I think I'm getting a fxcking cold, actually."  
"O-Oh. Um, yeah. Sure. Course, Agito."

'All for that? SOUP?'

As I turned away to boil the water again, he caught my arm and whirled me around. His face was next to mine and I could swear that his grip on me was a little bit slipper. With sweat? Eh, I wouldn't really want to know!

"You got some bright shxt right there." He whispered and peeled off a yellow sticker near my mouth. Fortunately for me, I didn't feel any pain.  
"T-thanks." I whispered back, retreating from his clutches.  
"Oh, and Tack..." He called out to me when I moved half a foot away from him.  
"Yeah-"

This time, his lips crashed onto the surface in between my eyes.

"A-T with me when I get better?"

The first thought that came to me when he said that. Actually, was;;  
'Wow! A-T's becoming so popular now, that it's becoming a VERB! Haha, how cool!'

B-but that doesn't count right?  
The second thing that hit me was;;  
'Hah?'  
Yeah, pathetic.

It took a while for everything to sink in, and for me to put the puzzles together, though luckily it didn't take an eternity to do all that logic! With stealthy movement, I put my hand on his right one and look up. As I did so, he kept his lips in the same place while everything moved upwards. Soon, his lips went from the space between my eyes, to my nose, and finally, the journey ended when it reached my mouth.

"Anytime." When I spoke, my lips touched his for a few seconds. That didn't matter anyway. Ours crashed into each other when the doc came in to stab the pointy needle in Agito's neck. Not to worry about 'not much lovey-dovey'! He ended up falling on me when we fell down. Isn't that perverted enough for ya?

When things settled down and Agito was back in under hit sheets again and not-paralyzed.. He spoke to me again... Well, he tried to but then Ringo and Ikki appeared... And after that, he gave Ikki some smack talk... And after that, they left... But after _after_ that, he continued to pick up from where he was!

"Anyway, like I was saying before..." He said for the 2nd time that night, "Takuya, you're actually a fxcking bad ass woman. Hah. That's what I like about cha."  
I smiled sweetly at him and leaned to give him another peck on the lips.

"Still want that soup, Agito kun?"  
"Why not?" He snorted and returned to his bad boy state.  
"Good. How's shark-fin soup sound?"  
"How about some damn alphabet soup or whatever shit they have nowadays? Oh, be sure to spell 'FXCK YOU' somewhere."

I rolled my eyes, and stated, "How about... I love you? Get well soon?"  
He smirked at me and cackled, "What's the damn difference? But... Oh well, I love you is okay too."  
Smiling, I said, "Pervert."  
"Hey, you're the sick minded one for getting it."


End file.
